Tower of the Gods
The is the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Story When Hyrule was flooded, the gods created the tower to test the courage of anyone who wished to wield the Master Sword, and to prevent unworthy people from obtaining it. To gain access to the tower, Link collects the three Pearls of the Goddesses and sets them in the hands of three Goddess Statues, one on each of the Triangle Islands; Eastern, North, and Southern Triangle Islands. Once all three pearls have been placed in the statues' hands, they break apart and lift the pearls, shining light to one of the other islands. This creates the outline of a triangle, and within this triangle appears the image of the Triforce. The Tower of the Gods then rises up from beneath the sea. The quadrant in which the tower is located is empty until this happens. Link deciphers the puzzles and defeats the enemies of the tower, before being presented with the gods' final challenge, the Tower's boss: Gohdan. Upon defeating the boss, Link is transported to the very top of the tower, where he rings the tower's bell with the Grappling Hook. This opens a portal to Hyrule, where he obtains the Master Sword. Link returns to the tower three times, each time needing to return to Hyrule. The first to obtain the Master Sword, and the second time he is brought there after his first encounter with Ganondorf, when the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, reveals Tetra is Princess Zelda. When he arrives at the Tower of the Gods for the final time, the portal only opens when he presents the Triforce of Courage to the gods. It is here that the Triforce of Courage enters Link's hand and becomes a part of him, and Link first becomes known as the Hero of Winds. Through the portal he sees Zelda for a very brief moment. She then disappears and Ganondorf summons Darknuts to kill Link. The portal will remain open then. Dungeon The main tower is tall, cylindrical and made of white-gray stone. Strange black patterns cover small parts of the surface. There are a few windows at the top of the tower. Surrounding the base is a tall ring of stone with many gateways leading inside it. This ring has no roof or floor; Link must sail into it on the King of Red Lions. The lowest level of the Tower has no floor, and is filled by water flowing in from the sea outside. Link must traverse most of the area on the King of Red Lions, leaving his boat to solve puzzles which include activating switches by placing statues into their pedestals. This is made harder by the rising and falling of the water level, making some parts of the dungeon temporarily inaccessible. Once the area has been successfully navigated, a waterfall pouring from a statue's mouth is turned off, allowing Link to climb inside, and continue into the upper floors of the dungeon. The main objective of the dungeon is to find the three Servants of the Tower and guide them back to a central chamber to activate a lift warp to the top floor. These statues can be lifted by Link, or can follow him when he calls them. (When calling them, Link says, "Come on!", the first (and so far only) audible words he had ever spoken in the entire series.) After the first is retrieved, Link is taught the "Command Melody", which allows him to take direct control of the statues at will. The statues are crucial to the dungeon's puzzles. Link also fights a Darknut for the Hero's Bow within the tower. Once the lift warp is activated, Link can go up to the third floor, retrieve the Boss Key, and set off on the final path to the boss. This path is, unlike the rest of the dungeon, on the outside of the tower and the Great Sea is visible far below. Link must fight past Kargarocs and more Beamos without falling from the ledge to arrive at the gods' final test, the Gohdan. Items * Hero's Bow * Heart Container Enemies * Armos * Armos Knight * Beamos * Kargaroc * Keese * Rat * Red Bubble * Wizzrobe * Yellow ChuChu Mini-boss * Darknut Boss * Gohdan Theory Temple of Time Since Hyrule Castle is directly beneath it, the Tower of the Gods may be the Temple of Time. This is further evidenced by the similar usage of the "Command Melody" and the Dominion Rod from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, they both have statues to control, both have a Darknut mini-boss, both have Beamos and Armos and both have bosses that shoot beams. Both dungeons also have similar architecture. It is also possible that the enemies inside the tower are, just like Gohdan, actually non-malevolent beings put there to test Link, and therefore not truly Ganondorf's minions. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends An 8-bit version of the Tower of the Gods appears as two squares on the Great Sea Adventure Mode map. In order to access the tower's top square, the Hookshot Item Card must be used on the Hookshot target located on the tower's bottom square. As part of the ''Master Wind Waker DLC, the Tower of the Gods also appears on the Master Wind Waker DLC Adventure Map. es:Torre de los Dioses (The Wind Waker) Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons Category:Hyrule Warriors locations